Italy Squad, World Cup, 1994
In the 1994 World Cup, Italy started very slowly but reached the final. They lost the opening match against Ireland 0–1, this being the only match Italy would lose (not counting games lost after shootout) over the span of three World Cup finals from 1990 to 1998 and one only of five games they have lost in regular time since 1988 in either a Euro or World Cup (losing 2–1 to Czech Republic in the first round of Euro 1996 is the second one, losing 2–1 to Croatia in the first round of 2002 World Cup is the third one, losing 3–0 to the Netherlands in the Euro 2008 opener is the fourth, and the 3–2 to Slovakia in the last match of the first round of 2010 World Cup is now the fifth). After a gritty 1–0 win against Norway and a 1–1 draw with Mexico, Italy advanced from Group E based on goals scored among the four teams tied on points. In the Round of 16, Italy was down 0–1 late against Nigeria, but Roberto Baggio came to the rescue with a splended equaliser in the 88th minute and a penalty in extra time to snatch the win. Baggio scored another late goal against Spain in the quarter-final to seal a 2–1 win and two beautifully taken goals against Bulgaria in the semi-final for another 2–1 win. Group E Group E remains the only group in World Cup history in which all four teams finished with the same points. It began when Ray Houghton's chip ensured that Ireland would gain revenge on Italy by reversing a 1–0 scoreline the Italians had beaten them by in the quarterfinals of the previous World Cup. The next day in Washington, Norway played its first World Cup match since 1938 and Kjetil Rekdal scored five minutes from time proved decisive in an equally tense encounter as Norway beat Mexico. Mexico however was much more comfortable playing in Orlando, the setting for their next match against Ireland, where the heat proved to be a key factor. Garcia's double had them 2–0 up and in control of the game before a disagreement on the touchline resulted in fines for both Republic of Ireland's manager, Jack Charlton, and their striker John Aldridge. Fortunately for Ireland, Aldridge was able to re-gain concentration in time to score six minutes from the end of the game. Though Ireland still lost the match 2–1, Aldridge's goal proved crucial in the final group standings. The previous day in New Jersey, Italy's World Cup hopes seemed to be diminishing fast as goalkeeper Gianluca Pagliuca was sent off with the game still at 0–0. Yet despite this, Italy were still able to salvage an important 1–0 victory. Norway would ultimately pay a price for their inability to take advantage of Pagliuca's dismissal. With the four teams level on points, the final two group matches would each have to finish as draws for things to stay that way. Republic of Ireland made it through after a dreary 0–0 draw with Norway; midfielders Massaro and Bernal traded strikes as Italy and Mexico played to a 1–1 draw. Those results meant that Mexico won the group on goals scored, with three in the group. With Ireland and Italy also progressing having finished with identical records, Ireland finished ahead of Italy because of Ireland's victory over Italy. Norway's shortcomings in attack had ultimately let them down and exited the tournament with only one goal. Squad |caps=NA|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Torino|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Internazionale|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=NA|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} Staff Arrigo Sacchi}} Category:1994 FIFA World Cup squads